


Under Pressure

by EmpanadaDePizza



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpanadaDePizza/pseuds/EmpanadaDePizza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing exciting enough to warrant sirens ever happened in the cul-de-sac. Especially at 4 o’clock in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Pressure

**Author's Note:**

> I love angst. I'm not even sorry.
> 
> Ed, Edd n Eddy belong to Danny Antonucci.

The sound of sirens blaring woke up most of the cul-de-sac. Nothing exciting enough to warrant sirens ever happened in the cul-de-sac. Especially at 4 o’clock in the morning. But as Eddy trudged down the stairs and outside to watch, the house that the sirens were stopping at didn’t really surprise him. 

The fire sure as hell was special touch, though.

There were no cars parked out front, but then again, there never were. Despite the lack of cars, the firefighters were informed that there was indeed an occupant of the household inside. The kids of the cul-de-sac all watched as the front door was kicked in. A few heavily suited firefighters rushed inside.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Eddy could see Ed holding Sarah close, and for once, Sarah was returning the embrace. Rolf was stoic, his barely blinking eyes watching the flames rise into the night sky. Kevin and Nazz both had equal looks of horror on their faces. Jonny held Plank to his chest the way Ed held Sarah. Jimmy stood next to Ed and Sarah, muttering to himself how “this isn’t happening.”

Eddy would’ve snorted in derision if he weren’t so concerned for the missing member of their neighborhood. 

They turned as a group to watch the ambulance arrive. The back doors flew open and a woman jumped out pulling a stretcher with her. Just in time, as one of the firefighters came out of the house, a limp figure in his arms. The two began to work in unison to get the figure onto the stretcher and attached to as many medical devices as they could, as quickly as they could. Once the oxygen mask was in place, the firefighter backed away, giving them all a good look at who they all knew to be lying there.

Even without his trademark hat, Double D was instantly recognizable. 

His long brown hair was tangled. If he were awake, he would be having a fit over that. But his eyes remained closed as the stretcher was wheeled back to the ambulance. 

No one was allowed to ride with him, as none were family. Which was just as well, Eddy supposed. Because he knew either way, Double D would have ridden to the hospital alone anyway.

\--

It wasn’t until a few days later that Eddy found out what started the blaze. 

Those goddamn sticky notes. 

When Eddy went to visit Double D (when he was allowed), Double D told him he never meant for the house to catch on fire like that. He just wanted to get rid of the post its. But there were so many. 

Eddy also learned that Double D’s parents were in the hospital. They were also forbidden to see their son, per his request. They tried, several times in fact, to get one of his friends to agree to lift the ban and allow them in to see him. They all tried, except for Eddy.

And by the look of relief on the worn out face of his best friend, he was glad he hadn’t.

Eddy couldn’t help but feel upset at the irony of the situation. All Double D ever wanted was for his parents to speak to their son in the person. Now that the sticky notes were gone, they were finally there to talk. But Double D wasn’t there to listen.

He sighed as he was leaving the psychiatric hospital. He always knew those damn sticky notes would lead to Double D snapping. 

God, he really hoped this program would help him.


End file.
